Checkmate
by LightningDance
Summary: Gumi Megpoid has been trying to catch up to Gumiya Miyashita her whole high school career. He beats her at everything. But there is one game they seriously fight over. The game of chess. (Hey, I'm not dead! I deffo suck at writing summaries. Rated T for language and others)


**Yay, I made another story which I'm probably gonna fail at! Don't blame me. I was bored at 11 PM, what do you expect? Please forgive my somewhat horrible grammar, I kinda suck at writing and English is my second language. Also, I barely update things due to the usual reasons. (School, laziness, grounded and blah, blah, blah.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Checkmate."

Ugh. The dreaded word escapes my opponent's mouth. He's got me cornered again. Damn that sly fox. Gumiya Miyashita. My worst enemy yet. Wether it's academics, sports or games, that... that _bastard _is _always _one step ahead of me. However, there is this one game we love competing against. Ah, the game of chess. It's a battle of wits and strategy. You'll have to forsee the next move your opponent will take, although it's a pain in the ass when it comes to him. You can't read that green-haired bastard's next move, no matter how hard you try. I will beat him. I'll struggle until I'm down to the last pawn that can only march forward. That, and the king, of course.

I move my king to an empty spot on the board. Once again, he corners me. I move the knight over to "kill" his piece. Unfortunately, my knight gets killed instead. His face remains straight. I swear to God, Gumiya has one of the best poker faces I've ever seen. Wait a minute. Why have I been talking about him much more often than usual? I growl. He must be really getting on my nerves. I can feel his lips curl into a smirk due to him enjoying my frustration.

"What's wrong, _Megumi_?"

My head shoots up at the mention of my real name. I desperately want to slap that stupid smirk off his face. I glare at him.

"Getting frustrated about how you know you're going to lose? Or is it because you know you like me?"

Screw slapping. I'll punch that smirk off his face.

"I am _definitely_ going to beat you this time."

"Well I apologize, Gumi," he drops his smirk.

"I'm afraid that I can't let that happen."

I really don't get why he's always one step ahead of me. If I get to the library for Chess Club, he's there, with his stupid smirk on, twirling the White King chess piece between his fingers.

"Tsk, tsk, you're way too slow, Gumi. Looks like you're stuck with the black pieces again. Which means-"

"You go first, I get it, I get it." the white pieces always go first.

I took the king piece, mumbling "I don't want you anymore" before dropping it from my hand. Gumiya beats me. Again. I stand up and storm out. Again. And he'll win tomorrow... Again.

* * *

Walking out of the library, seeing that I have no more business left to do there, I brisk walk over to a water fountain. Not surprisingly, Gumiya was already there. He _did_ leave earlier than I did, so he knew where I always went after another lost match. Gumiya leaned against the wall, chuckling.

"Fancy seeing you here,"

I ignore him and remain silent. I bend over the fountain, then drink. Once I was satisfied, I would have walked away, but a certain asshole wouldn't allow me to.

"I obviously wouldn't let you go _that_ easily, would I, Gumi?"

I sigh in exasperation.

"What do you want, Gumiya?"

"Just a reason why you always want to challenge me everytime."

I pause for a minute. Why do I always challenge him? It never really occurred to me. Oh right. Now I remember. It was when he transferred here. I was the best at everything before he transferred. To be honest, I had a... a tiny crush on him. It slowly turned to hatred. I wanted to catch up to him. I wanted to _be _like him. That smartass mouth, that amazing straight face. Things that I could use to my advantage. I gulp. Crap. My mouth ran dry.

"Well?"

"Because I want to catch up to you."

"Excuse me?"

"I just said it, didn't I?" I ball my hands into fists.

"I said I wanted to catch up to you. I want to beat you... But I just... can't..." I could see his blank stare as I try to hold back my tears.

"Just like the black and white pieces," he says blankly.

He cages me with his arms on either side of me. He has me cornered between him and the wall. He smirks and mumbles that dreadful world for the umpteenth time today.

"Checkmate."

And just like that, I found his lips on mine. My eyes widen at the sudden movement he made. Okay, I admit that I _still_ have a crush on him. Probably not a sincere kiss, but his actions prove otherwise. He wraps his arms around my waist and he mumbles a barely audible "I love you." against my lips. Crap. This guy means it. I assume that he wasn't even aware that he said that, due to his eyes widening and his cheeks slightly turning pink. He begins to pull his lips away from mine. I may be the last pawn that might be sacrificed, but I am definitely not going to lose against him. I retaliate and crash my lips onto his.

_'Until I'm down to the last pawn that can only march forward.'_

* * *

**Sooo, did I do a good job? Leave a review or a favorite. Until next time, guys! I love you all!**

**~LightningDance**


End file.
